


The Glitter incident (or, why Paladin hates art supplies)

by ajacks99



Series: Urban Heroes Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Copious amounts of glitter, Gen, Swearing, Urban Heroes Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajacks99/pseuds/ajacks99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my tumblr (ajacks99.tumblr.com), this is an attempt by me to get out of my art and writers block by writing short stories about my own characters, the Urban Heroes. I had a friend send me some of my ocs and I had to create a small scenario with the characters they sent.</p><p>In this short story, Trix, Spitfire and Admiral have a plan to prank someone, but who will be the victim?</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Everyone know the plan?”</em><br/><em>“Since when do we have plans?”</em><br/><em>“True,”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glitter incident (or, why Paladin hates art supplies)

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Trix is agender and goes by they/them, Admiral is pangender and goes by mostly she/her pronouns, Paladin and Spitfire are both female. In a nutshell, Trix is a shadow manipulator, Admiral is a water manipulator and Spitfire is a speedster.

“Everyone know the plan?”  
“Since when do we have plans?”  
“True,” Spitfire mused, patting Admiral’s back in recognition of the water manipulators point. Trix chuckled from the other side of Spitfire and grinned. The trio were gathered in a small room usually used for storage off the main hallway, with Spitfire stretching her lanky arms over the shoulders of her two companions and smiling broadly. “Ok, since Admiral _clearly_ wasn’t listening-“  
“Hey fuck you I was-“  
“-The plan is I have to persuade the first person I can find to come in here, which is when you and Trix’ll jump out at them and pour glitter all over them, before running away, capiche?” Spitfire finished, clapping her companions on the back as they nodded. She saluted and mimed running on the spot for a moment before really dashing off, almost tipping over the bucket of glitter next to Trix before the shadow manipulator caught it.

The two remaining pranksters saluted each other before taking up their positions. For Trix, they used their powers to leap to the top of the doorway and stick there, invisible in the shadows aside from the faint sparkle of glitter. Admiral ducked to the side of the doorway that would be covered when the door swung open, carefully balancing two buckets of glitter in her hands. 

Within moments, they heard sounds of movement outside and Spitfire’s voice saying swearing she saw a rat. They didn’t hear the reply, but the door opened slowly and the two pranksters sprang into action. 

Trix pivoted on their ankles and all but slam dunked the bucket onto their victim, sending a rain of glitter down to the floor. They continued twisting and latched their hands onto the outer doorframe to swing their legs down to the floor so they faced the prank victim. At the same time, Admiral sprang out from behind the door and threw her buckets’ insides towards the victim, thoroughly dousing them in glitter from head to toe.

There was a pause and the very recognisable sound of Spitfire laughing before speeding off while Trix and Admiral registered who they had pranked. Admiral was the first to react, and rather eloquently yelled “FUCKING LEG IT!” before sprinting out of the doorway, Trix directly on her heels with a very glittery Paladin charging after them.


End file.
